The Last Days of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Perseusu
Summary: "Haruhi is dying. Our favorite Mary Sue goddess, the one who who's taken us on so many adventures, is dying. And I have to save her. Even if it means committing unforgivable acts. I have to do this, I have to."
1. Haruhi's Death?

It was a thursday I believe, I stopped keeping track.

Me, Miss Asahina, Miss Nagato and Koizumi were waiting for Haruhi to come to the clubroom, playing the usual game and drinking the same adorable girl's tea. Nagato was reading something about superhumans fighting a time traveling superhuman who can't die.

The door opened.

It was Haruhi.

She looked different, like pale... and kinda sickly. And not wearing her trademark smile...

It was kind of unnerving.

"Haruhi, you alright?" I asked.

The others were visibly concerned as well.

"Yeah I'm fine, just the flu..."

Okay, the last time I heard that-

My monologue was cut short.

"Anyway! If you guys'd like, today we could-" Something's wrong here...

If we'd like? That doesn't fit Haruhi at all, she decides on everything. And the flu? She doesn't even get sick!

"We could... We-" She collapsed.

If I pray right now, and there's someone to answer my prayers, will they tell me what the hell is going on!?

My heart was beating.

My palms were sweating.

And then suddenly, everything stopped.

No, I mean time itself.

Everyone in the room but me!

Nagato included...

"Kyon, can I ask you a question?"

I turned around to see a tall shadow with spiky hair.

As in an actual shadow. No facial features, no roundness of the face whatsoever. Just a standing shadow.

"What is it?" I was feeling brave for some reason. Maybe it was the adrenaline?

"Would you like to save the girl?"

Save the-

"Yes of course!"

She may be a pain in the ass, but I can't let her get hurt. She's my... friend.

The shadow pointed out the window... Despite being 2 dimensional.

"Bring that boy to park down the street, he doesn't go there. Ever." He was pointing to a boy I had never seen before...

He was a boy!?

He looked like he was well into his thirties. His jaw was chiseled. His arms broad. His body covered with scars...

He was playing football without equipment.

Upon looking at him more, I noticed, he had jet black spiky hair, black eyes, was a little over six feet tall, had dark brown eyes and most notably, he had a notable tan shade of skin.

"He looks tough, is there someone else you want?"

"I mean we could take the girl."

"No!"

"Well, if we don't get the boy, the girl will die in a week and we will use her-"

"But how can I get him-"

"Figure it out."

Kind of an amoral thing to do but... I could befriend him and trick him into going...

"I'll do it."

And time resumed.


	2. Pansexuals and Monsters?

"Can we be friends?" I blurted out, something about him made me nervous.

"No, go away." His voice was somewhat deep for our age, and strong.

"Hey Kyon, can I talk to Guts real fast?" Haruhi demanded.

Yep, that's her. Never letting anything slow her down.

Wait... This guy's name is Guts? Is that a nickname, like Kyon?

"Okay so look, I've noticed we're missing a crucial part of the brigade." Haruhi announced.

"And what would that be?" Guts inquired.

"The violent one! The fireball! The badass! Every group needs one!" Haruhi exclaimed

"And why me?"

"You've been getting into fights all the time and-"

"I fight because people act like assholes, I don't like fighting."

"I don't care, you're perfect for the part."

"Am I?"

"Yes, now c'mon. We have to introduce you to-"

"I didn't say yes."

Haruhi pulled something that I didn't expect from her, in a million years...

A puppy dog face.

"Bitch, you're lucky you're endearing."

For some reason, I felt she pulled that face because force wouldn't work on this guy.

No, I knew it.

"So you're in?" Haruhi asked with that smile plastered across her face.

"I hate the football team, so yes."

She looked happier than ever.

"Okay, so you can start tomorrow-"

Start what? He already agreed.

"I'll see you then" And Haruhi walked off.

Wasn't she unconscious just a little while ago?

"Hey, so-" I started.

"Yo?"

"Wanna go to the park?"

"What are you, gay?" He shot at me.

"N-No, I was just think we could hang-"

He broke into a laugh.

"Fam I'm kidding! Besides, I'm pansexual anyway. Let's go."

We walked to the park.

I felt horrible.

I just met this guy, he was being nice to me and Haruhi, and now I was gonna betray his trust...

"Kyon, get back." As we were about the enter the park, he threw me across the street.

Then I saw, these things...

Their bodies were pure vantablack, excluding their eyes, which were bright purple, their mouths were a circle of fangs.

What,

The.

Hell.


End file.
